cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Franco
James Franco (1978 - ) Film Deaths *''Tristan + Isolde (2006)'' [Tristan]: Stabbed in a swordfight with Mark Strong, whom he stabs to death in return; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Sophia Myles. (Thanks to Shollum) *''The Wicker Man (2006)'' [Bar Guy #1]: Likely killed (off-screen) as part of a sacrifice after the film ends; we only see Franco leaving a bar with Leelee Sobieski, but the ending implies that Franco will be brought to the island and have the same fate as Nicolas Cage. (Note: Franco only appears in the PG-13 theatrical cut) *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)'' [Harry Osborn a.k.a. New Goblin]: Accidentally impaled in the back with his own Goblin-glider by Topher Grace, when James throws himself in front of Tobey Maguire to save him. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tobey and Kirsten Dunst. (Thanks to Anton, Andrew, Fortza, Shollum, and Hunter) *''Camille'' (2007) [Silas]: Shot by police at Niagara Falls, yet appears to remain conscious when his wife Sienna Miller rides in a horse to take him away to the next world. *''Milk (2008)'' [Scott Smith]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Anne and Tommy) *''The Green Hornet (2011)'' [Danny 'Crystal' Clear]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the nightclub, when Christoph Waltz detonates a suitcase bomb he had left in the club. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Iceman (2012)'' [Marty Freeman]: Shot in the throat and chest by Michael Shannon. (Thanks to ND) *''Spring Breakers'' (2013) [Alien]: Shot in the head by one of Gucci Mane's men as James, Ashley Benson, and Vanessa Hudgens are storming Gucci's mansion. His body is shown again later on as Ashley and Vanessa pay their respects. (Thanks to Matthew, Tommy, Gilbert, Tim, and ND) *''This is the End (2013)'' [James Franco]: Eaten alive by Danny McBride, Channing Tatum, and the rest of Danny's cannibal cult while Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel look on in horror. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy, Danny, Gilbert, Arben, and Tim) *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)'' [Dr. Will Rodman]: Dies (off-screen) from the virus that wipes out most of humanity in the events between Rise of the Planet of the Apes '''''and this film; James is only seen in video footage that Caesar (Andy Serkis) is watching. *Sausage Party (2016; animated)'' [Druggie]: Accidentally decapitated after slipping on water while trying to cook Barry the Sausage (voiced by Michael Cera), then causing his broadsword to fall on his neck; his decapitated head shows up later on when Barry shows Frank (voiced by Seth Rogen) the head. (Played for comic effect.) *The Institute (2017)' [''Dr. Cairn]: Throat slit by Tamzin Brown. TV Deaths *''James Dean'' (2001 TV) [James Dean]: Killed in a car accident. (Thanks to Shollum) Notable Connections *Brother of Dave Franco. *Brother-in-law of Alison Brie. Gallery Image0038.jpg|James Franco's death (with Sophia Myles) in Tristan + Isolde. Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Category:Brunettes Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Child Actors Category:Historical death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Method Actors Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:War Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film